Arata joins the World Savers? Who's his 5 friends from his childhood?
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Arata is dating Seredy? Arata is a Lenegdary LBX player? Why did Haruki, Kikari and Muraku join the World Savers? Who are the 5 people that came to see Arata? Find out in this story.


Annie: This is my first time doing a Danball Senki Wars fanfiction story. I hope you all like it.

Arata: Why did you make me evil? I don't like to be evil.

Seredy: And I'm not gay!

Jin and Mito: Why did you have to make us a married couple?

Kaito: Why did you make Arata...

Annie: 4 things. 1) I choose to make you evil Arata, 2) same as Arata but gay, 3) you two make a great couple and 4) I don't want you to be trading your friends.

Arata, Seredy, Jin, Mito and Kaito: O.O

Annie: That's what I thought. Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

'It's been 6 months since Seredy and me have been dating without anyone knowing about it.' Arata thought as he lays on Seredy's lap. "Arata-kun, what are you think about?" Seredy asked. "Oh, just thinking how no one as found out about us. It's been 5 ½ months already." Arata said. "You're right. How come no one found out?" Seredy said. Arata got off Seredy's lap and got up off the couch and got a glass of water. "I'm still wondering why headmaster didn't asked why I wanted a place for my-self." Arata said. 5 ½ months ago, Arata asked headmaster if he can have a place for himself and headmaster gave him one without questions. "You're right. Arata-kun, would you help me break the bed?" Seredy said. Arata knows what Seredy means by that. "Only if you let me join the World Savers." Arata said to which Seredy said 'Sure, it's the only way to be together then.' It was morning and Arata had to get up for school plus Seredy has breastfeast ready. "Arata-kun, breastfeast is ready." "Coming." Arata was already dress and was down the stairs. "Smells good in here." Arata said. "You can't get enough of my cooking, can you?" Seredy said. "you bet. I wish I can cook like you." Arata said. After they finish eating and brushing their teeth, they left at 7:00 AM. "I hope you add something in you're class again. Last time was too funny and I think Kaito is still looking for the person who poured the pink paint on him." Arata said. "Don't worry. This time I'll make you laugh even more then last time." Seredy said.

Arata was happy to be in his boyfriend's classroom. Everyone sited down for only 3 minutes and all the girls screamed and all the boys looked at them. "WHO POURED THAT BLUE PAINT ON US?" The girls said together as they were in rage and all the boys were scared and afraid of them. Arata was laughing so much that all the boys were looking at him like if he has a death wish. "Ladies, don't think of me as a ears dropper but, did you talk about how hot and sexy Jin-san was?" Arata said to which all the girls blushed and all the boys looked up at them before giving them a wired look. Arata looked at his boyfriend who throw a paper airplane at him and the note says 'That's not all, Arata-kun. Look.' Arata looked at his boyfriend first with a confuse look on his face before he heard "MITO-SAN IS MORE HOTTER AND SEXIER THAN JIN-SAN!" from Gendou to which he looked up at his classmates before he saw the girls and the boys but Haruki, Muraku and Hikaru were fighting over who's hotter and sexier, Mito-san or Jin-san. Arata just laugh even more then before as Haruki, Muraku and Hikaru just stared down at (They're up by 2 stairs in their classroom and are sitting beside each other) him as if he lose his mind. After class ended, Arata went to his boyfriend to eat lunch with him. "That was way more funny then last time. Can you do something during Wartime?" Arata said. "At wartime, it is you're turn." Seredy said.

It was wartime and Seredy gave Arata a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." Seredy said before he left. Arata went to his pod and saw a control pad on his sit. Arata had a evil look on his face before he moved the control pad to his pocket and sited down on his sit. Arata waited for the pod to closed before he sent a text message to his boyfriend about what he's going to do. 'I hope you enjoy to your heart content.' Seredy sent and Arata sent a reply before Haruki showed up on the scene. "Why did you laugh? It wasn't even nice." Haruki said. "Oh come on, you wanted to laugh and you didn't even join the fight because you wanted to say 'My Hikaru-kin is the hottest and the sexiest ever/one (Choose which one you want). You better tell him how you feel for him." Arata told Haruki with a strong voice that belongs to a general in the army. Haruki just nods his head in a understanding to what Arata said. After wartime and Haruki telling Hikaru that he loves him, Arata went to his place. "Did you like it?" Seredy asked. "Like it? I love it!" Arata said. A month has pass and Arata had joined the World Savers to be with his boyfriend to which freaked out his friends. "That's way you needed a place for your-self. But why?" The headmaster asked. Everyone looked at him first before they looked at Arata. "He makes me feel safe." Arata said. "Safe? Safe from what?" Mito asked in a tone that reminded Arata of his mother. Arata flinched at the memoirs of his parents before he answered Mito's question. "From my past and from my-self." Arata said before he gripped Seredy's hand in his to which is shacking and Seredy tighting his hold on Arata's hand. Arata looked at his friends to which he didn't know that Haruki, Muraku and Hikari saw fear, scaredness and afraid in his eyes before they started to glow light blue. "Haruki, Muraku and Hikaru, I want you to join us." Arata said. Haruki, Hikaru and Muraku don't know what wrongs but they can feel their bodies acting wired. They can feel their will power vanishing from their bodies and feel that their bodies are being controled by Arata.

They don't need Arata to control them to have them join the World Savers even with that much fear, scaredness and afraid in his eyes. It proves that he wants confront. They snapped out of it and saw Arata looking at them with a confuse look on his face. "You know Arata, you don't need to control us with you're powers." Haruki said. "You could have just asked us." Muraku said. "Ask?" Arata said with confusing in his voice. "For us to join you." Hikaru said. "Would you?" Arata asked. Everyone freaked out when they answered with a "Yes." before they walked to Arata. During wartime, Arata made 18 members of the world alliance forces lost (AN#1: Not his old team mates, it was Russai) and poison gas killed them. Everyone was freaked out and was scared, even Kaito (AN#2: Yes, Kaito didn't join the World Savers) was scared and freaking out. "Oh Kaito, the one whom poured the pink paint on you was my Seledy, who wanted to make me laugh. I hope you die fast, because there's a stronger one in you're pod." Arata said to which freaked Kaito out a lot more then before. Arata made Kaito lost with just one attack and Kaito died after he shouted 'MOMMY!'. Arata laughed at what Kaito had said. "Mommy's boy." Arata said before wartime ended. "Why did you end wartime? I was about to make 5 more lost." Arata complained to Seredy. "Sorry, but someone wants you're time." Seredy said as he points to a panting and naked Muraku on the floor. "Oh, really?" Arata said before he walked to Muraku. "I hear that someone needs my time." Arata said. Muraku choosing to be Arata's toy to which means Arata can do what ever he wants to him. Muraku looked up at Arata and moved to his pants before he unzipped it. Arata slapped Muraku's ass and Muraku moaned. "You like it when I smack you're ass, do you?" Arata said.

Muraku moaned again because Arata is trusting in and out of him. Arata cummed inside Muraku before he gives Muraku a break for 4 hours. Seredy told Arata that Jin wanted to talk to him alone and Arata went to see Jin. Jin opened the door to let Arata in before he cloesed the door. "Arata, what are you thing of joining the World Savers? What about your parents?" Jin said after Arata sitted down on the chair in front of the couch. Arata flinshed at the word 'parents' because it made him remember his parents. "DON'T TALK ABOUT AND DON'T SAY THE WORD PARENTS!" Arata shouted at Jin. Jin flinched after Arata finished shouting at him. "Wh-why not?" Jin said. 'I have to choose my words carefully.' Jin thought. "I killed them because they abused me with: a metal bat, a knives, whips, poured acid on me and raped me." Arata said with rage and angry at Jin.

* * *

Arata: Hold it! **Stops Annie from typing**

Annie: What?

Arata: My parents never did that to me!

Annie: In this story, they do. May be I can make another one, but different.

Arata: Don't you dare!

Annie: **Looks at him with her Vampire-demon eyes** Try and stop me.

Arata: **Flinched and hid behind Muraku**

Annie: That's what I thought. **Goes back typing**

* * *

Jin was shocked and couldn't stop his body from moving to Arata. Jin pulled arata to him before walking to the couch and fall down on it (AN#3: Arata on top and Jin on the bottom). "what do you think you are doing?" Arata said before Jin kissed him on the lips. (**Sees Jin looking at her with a angry look and she gives him the middle (Birdie) finger before he looked at her shocked. She went back to typing**) Arata was shocked and tried to get away but can't. 45 minutes has passed and Arata was panting under Jin. "Get off of me." Arata said weakly. Jin didn't get off him and Arata used his powers to get jin off of him before he ran out of the room (AN#4: He used his power to open the door). Seredy was worried about Arata because Arata didn't come back yet. Seledy saw the door open to a naked Arata. "What happen to you?!" Seredy asked with worry. "Jin reminded me of my parents with one of his question and he did me, as in had sex." Arata said before he started to shack because Jin's action, even if he was gentil with him, is like the same way his dad did to him. Seredy hugged Arata and brought him to the couch. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Seredy said before Arata went to sleep. Seredy called Jin to see him alone. When Jin entered the room, Seledy was waiting for him. "You wanted to see me?" Jin said before he heard a moan and turn to the sound to found his wife on the floor naked with two sex toys in her and her arms are tied to her feet plus there's a cloth in her mouth. Jin was angry at Seredy that he just got to the point. "What do you want?" Jin said with rage because Mito is his wife. "I want you to leave Arata alone. If you don't do this, I'll have your wife here raped right in front of you." Seredy said before leaving the room and closing the door, but not until Jin untied his wife. Seredy went back to Arata and saw Arata was having a nightmare, a bad one at that.

Nightmare of Arata...

'NO!' The little boy shout. The little boy by the age of 4 on the floor curled up in a ball with his parents near him. 'Now, now, son. You know you have to be a good little boy. Right?' The mom said. 'I know I have to be a good boy. But why are you hurting me?' The boy said. 'You dont have the right to know, son. No, I should call you by you're name. Right, Arata?' The dad said. 'Y-Y-Yes, sir.' Little Arata said. 'Good boy.' The mom said before she raised her wrist with the whip in her hand and whipped it down on little Arata's body to which life a huge whip leash on his back.. 'STOP!' Little Arata said before he saw a gun near him and gripped the gun. 'Arata, what do you think you are doing with that gun?' The dad said. 'THIS HAS TO STOP!' Arata said before he shot his mom in the chest before he shot his dad in the chest. The police showed up and saw little Arata with a gun in his hands with his parents died on the floor. 'I-I had to do it. I had to shoot them.' Arata said before one of the police man went over to him and hugged him. 'Don't worry. We'll call it self deference. Come alone, now.' The police man said as he helps Arata up from the floor and in to the police car before he was drive away from his house. Then a bomb went off 8 cm away from the car to which blow up with the police officers and Arata saw nothing but blackness. He woke up in the hospital with doctors looking at him. 'Don't worry, you're safe. You're wound is almost healed.' The doctor said. Ararat looked down at his body and found his right arm and left leg were wrapped in banages and his left eye is covered with a gazes. Arata cried hard and long before he cried him-self to sleep.

Outside of dream world...

"Arata, wake up!" Haruki said as he shacks Arata because Arata was tossing his head in his sleep. "AHHHH!" Arata shout before he sat up in a sit up pose with Haruki hugging him with Hikaru, Muraku and Seredy near by. "It's O.K, it's O.K. It was just a nightmare." Haruki said as he rubs Arata's back. Seredy was worried sick. "It's my fault. I left to take care of something and he went back to having nightmares of his pass." Seredy said with sadness in his voice. "Its not you're fault. The fault is mine. I didn't tell you but the bomb part." Arata said. "Wait, what bomb part? You never said anything about a bomb." Seredy said. "I never did because I didn't remember it until my nightmare just now." Haruki, Muraku and Hikaru was shocked that Arata had made it from a bomb. "Can you tell what happened?" Muraku asked. "The police man was helping me up from the floor and in to the police car before he was drive away from my house. Then a bomb went off 8 cm away from the car to which blow up with the police officers and I saw nothing but blackness. I woke up in the hospital with doctors looking at me. 'Don't worry, you're safe. You're wound is almost healed.' The doctor said. I looked down at my body and found my right arm and left leg were wrapped in bandages and my left eye is covered with a gazes. I cried hard and long before I cried my-self to sleep. That's all I can remember. The doctors said I was out for 5 weeks." Arata said. 5 people showed up and Arata knows them. "Konomi, nina. What are you guys doing here " Arata said with shock that his abused childhood friends are here.

"You know the legendary LBX players of all time?" Hikaru asked with shock. "He knows us every all. Right, Arata? No, I should have used you're code name. Right, Flame Boy?" One of them said. "Right, Ice Girl. Haruki, Muraku, Hikari and Seredy, I want you to meet my child-hood friends. (AN#5: From oldest to youngest) Konomi Yuzuhara is the oldest out of us, shes only 16 years old. Tamaki Kouska is the second oldest and is a ninja. She is only 15. Manaka Komaki is the first youngest out of four. Shes the second leader of the group and is only 12 years old. Oboro is the second youngest and is only 11 years old. Arawn is the third youngest and is only 10, even if he tries to act royalty. The last one of the group is Rathty, who is in a coma in the hospital on the main land. Shes only 9 years old." Arata said. "Don't forget about you, oh great leader." Manaka said. "Wait, leader? What is she talking about? " Seledy said. "I'm part of the group. I'm the team leader and I'm the third oldest of the group. I never told any one because they would try to go up against me and they're lose to me. Glad I have my real LBX partner is with me still." Arata said. Haruki, Hikaru, Muraku and Seledy was shocked that Arata was one of the legendary LBX players. "Why are you guys here for?" Arata asked his friends. "We're here to join the World Savers." Konomi said. After 5 weeks, the World Savers were defeated and some went into hiding. 5 years has passed and the legendary LBX players welcome 4 new players to their ratings: Hikaru, Haruki, Muraku and 'Ryan' (AN#6: Seredy changed his name, so no one can know it's him plus he changed over the pass 5 years). "I'm surprise that no one can win against us." Haruki said. "Us to." Hikari and Muraku said. "I can. We're to strong for them to defeat us." Seredy said.

3 years went by and the school is still there and it's for teaching kids about LBX. 11 adults showed up at the docks and went to the school. Headmaster was still there and heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said before his eyes wide because he know 5 of them. "Headmaster, you've change over the pass 8 years. How Mito-san and Jin-san?" The red hair man asked. Headmaster just smile at them. "They're fine. They have a 5 year old twins on their hands that keeps on running around. You can't keep them still." Headmaster said. "I see." The blonde hair man said. "Why are you 11 doing here?" Headmaster asked. "We're here to be teachers, with you're approve." The black hair with a little bit of white man said. "I don't see why not. I welcome you to you're job: Arata, Haruki, Muraku, Hikaru and Seredy." Headmaster said. Arata, Haruki, Muraku, Hikaru and Seledy plus they're friends smiled and said "Thanks, headmaster."

* * *

Annie: That's it for this story.

Arata: Why make my parents do that?

Annie: My choose.

Seredy: Hope she doesn't do another one.

Annie: I won't be to sure about that.

Seredy, Jin, Kaito and Arata: **Freaking out** O.O NOOOO!

Annie: Bye guys. See you in my new story soon.


End file.
